


Can I Kiss You?

by peggyismywife



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, GAYYYYYYYYYY, hbdljgdjhfgbaljhdfg, help me, im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggyismywife/pseuds/peggyismywife
Summary: The reader is in love with peggy (i mean of course how can you not) and like.........yeah





	Can I Kiss You?

“Peggy?!”

 

The rain rushed down the street and collected in the gutters. Torrents of water poured down from the sky, falling on your head that was now protruding out the window. A very drenched Peggy stood below the window. 

“What on earth are you doing?”

Peggy squinted up at you, “Well I would be inside warming my feet but I lost my bloody key!” She stomped her foot in emphasis, consequently splashing muddy water on her already soaked legs.

“I’ll be right down!” You jumped off the bed and ran down to open the door.

The look of relief on Peggy’s face gave you butterflies, she rushed in and shut the door, a little harder than usual to express her frustration at the weather. “London is a bloody nightmare,” She exclaimed “Lord! I joined the army to fight! Not to wait for further orders in a flooded city!”

You laughed, the exact thing had crossed your mind. 

“Pegs darling take those wet clothes off and i’ll make you a cup of tea.”

You headed up the narrow stair and entered the kitchen. Peggy went to her room to change. Because there were so few female agents, you all had to share a townhouse. It was split through the middle though, so you and Peggy had become flatmates...which left you smitten, how could you not? Sighing, you took Peggy’s favorite mug out of the cabinet and filled it up with hot tea, then making a mug for yourself. For a moment you just watched the steam rise, thinking of your predicament and wondering if you should ever tell her how you feel.  _ No, of course not, don’t be daft (Y/N). _

Peggy entered the kitchen in an oversized striped button down shirt and pyjama pants. God she was beautiful, her curled hair ruffled from the rain, and her tired but relaxed smile made your heart ache. Joining her at the small table you pass the tea over to her side. 

“Thank you doesn’t even begin to cut it (Y/N) darling.” She gasps, taking a grateful sip. 

“Now, tell me, what did I miss today?” You looked at Peggy expectantly.

“Well, quite a lot.” She started, “You won’t believe this but I caught Steve and Pvt. Lorraine kissing in the corner!”

You gasped, 

“What! Nooo! Really?! _Steve Rogers?_ _Steve_ -the-gentleman- _Rogers_?!”

“Uh huh! Anyway so later I shot him.”

You choked on your tea, “YOU DID WHAT!?”

“Well, not literally, I mean I wanted to”  _ your heart sank _ “He was trying out shields and I decided to test one of them out...by shooting it.” She took a large sip of tea.

“That’s wild Pegs.” You cleared the empty mugs. “Can’t believe I missed it.” You mumbled halfheartedly.

 

Later that night you lay awake in bed, unable to sleep. Thoughts of Peggy whirling through your brain. You groaned, giving up on sleep and getting out of bed. The rain had stopped and the sky was now clear and bright. You tiptoed past the kitchen and the room where Peggy lay asleep in her bed, then you softly creeped down the stairs. 

The air was cool and fresh, and you sat on the stone steps outside the door. The cobblestoned street was empty and the faint sound of music from a nearby pub was carried on the night air. You shivered as a slight breeze started up, 

“You know you’ll catch a cold.” A voice said softly behind you.

Peggy sat down on the step, wrapping a blanket around both of you. Obviously you weren’t the only one who couldn’t sleep.  

“It is very beautiful though.”  She looked at the moon, admiring its beauty as you were admiring her’s. The moonlight made her look like an angel, light softly draped around her face. She turned, pretending she hadn’t noticed you staring. 

“You remember at Steve’s last USO show and you had to fill in for one of the showgirls?”

You shook your head and laughed, “I told you to  _ never _ bring that up again!”

“Darling that’s never going away.” She grinned at you, and you noticed a new look in her eyes. 

You looked at each other for an eternity, neither of you being able to move your gaze, nor wanting to. Then Peggy whispered softly,

“Can I kiss you?”

All you could do was nod, your voice was forgotten. She leaned forward and placed her lips in yours, instantly you melted. You hands instinctively went to her hair and you deepened the kiss. Your lungs were very quickly running out of air but you never wanted to stop. Finally, you broke apart, gasping and smiling like idiots. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” You breathed.

“Me too, darling, me too.” 

You leaned into her and her arms wrapped around you. And there you two sat, until the night faded into the past, the orange light filled the sky.

 

  
  



End file.
